My new life
by netanyar
Summary: What happens when King Clarkson takes matters into his own hands? America is forced to leave without Maxon or her family knowing. Do America and Maxon get back together or will America stay away for his safety. Read and find out what happens. Don't own characters. Enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was walking down the hall to my room when I looked death in the face. There he was King Clarkson standing in my door frame.

"Your majesty." I said and curtsied.

"I've had enough of you."

I didn't say anything.

"Come with me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his office.

"You two leave." He said toward the two guards in front of his office. They didn't ask any questions and left. He threw me into his office and I fell with a loud thud. He locked his door and went behind his desk.

"What do you want with me?" I spat out

"I want you dead." It felt like those word slapped me through the face.

"Why." I said a bit quieter.

"Because you don't follow the rule and you're affecting my son."

"It not my fault he listens to me."

"It is your fault you're manipulative and you only want the crown." I was filling with rage.

"No I don't care about a title or a piece of gold on my head. I love Maxon and I will never stop." I shouted.

His eyes filled with rage. He grabbed my hands and I was tied them flat on his table. I was struggling to get out and away to Maxon. Then Clarkson pulled out a whip. All I could think about was Maxon and Marlee.

"You will bare scars for your stupidity and no one will ever love you again."

"No, No You can't, Max-." I was screaming before he stuffed a cloth in my mouth.

"I've been wanting to do this from the day that you were supposed to me eliminated." Then he brought the whip down on my hands. I would have screamed but the cloth was muffling any sound that I could make.

"How many times did your friend get struck... 15 times right. Marlee was her name. Let's see how many we can fit onto your hands." He gave me a sicking grin.

"You have no idea how much hatred I have towards you." Then he brought the whip down again. The pain was unbearable. My hands were on fire. 'Well the feeling goes both ways.' I really wish I could say it.

Then Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Down on my hands. I was screaming and cry but you couldn't hear the screams but you could see I'm crying. This probably went on for half an hour but now he stopped.

I was humming to distract myself and thinking of Maxon's eyes. There was no more room on my hands for anymore lashes. Then he silently walked behind me. I started struggling and got one hand free. I hit Clarkson, the pain was so bad in my hands but it wad worth it and then I was trying to get my other hand lose. He hit me back hard then I started to struggle with him until he picked up something I think it was a vase with flowers. I heard it smash and I was out.

I started stirring and my head was throbbing. Then clap! On my back. That when I realized my back was on fire and I could feel the blood flowing off of my back. I wonder how long I was out and how many lashes I got. This went on for a few more minutes.

He stopped. I think there was no more space on my back. He called one single guard.

"You whatever your name is take this girl and maybe color her hair or something make her unrecognizable. Drop her off on the road somewhere and leave."

"Yes your majesty."

"And if you dare tell anyone."

"I won't sir."

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"You are now officially an eighth that what you are born to be. if you contact my son or any family they will die." Clarkson said

Then everything went black again.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will be fast pace and probably not very long.**

There were birds singing and wind blowing but all was quiet.

I sat up and put my hand on my heard, there was a bump. Then I look at my hands. They were bandaged nicely, I think the guard who took me must have known what he was doing. There was a note next to me. "America Singer you are now officially an eight enjoy your new life. King Clarkson"

Tears fell down my face. I looked up and saw a small town. Maybe I can find work there or at least someone who can help me. I walked towards the town. It's seems deserted. There is no one there. Empty. I walked to a small shop with a TV in the window. I looked at myself in the window. It wasn't me. There was a girl with brown hair and green eyes. Then I remembered Clarkson instructed the guard to do this. I hope Maxon and my family are OK. The TV turned on and the report started. Everyone looked sad. I wonder why, I just left the competition.

"Good evening Ilea." Said Gavril

"We have some very tragic new tonight. America Singer has passed away last night due to a heart condition in her family" There were gasped in the room.

"What." I shouted. I thought he would just say I left and told my family that I ran away. Not that I'm dead.

"Let us all take a moment of peace." The camera turned to the royal family. Maxon and Amberlyn was crying into each other. Clarkson was just sitting there and I swear you can see a faint grin on his face. Then the camera went to the selected girls. Celeste was balling into Kriss's shoulder and the rest just had a few tears.

"Now King Clarkson with the rest news." Said Gravil

I did want to watch the rest. I needed to find a place to stay and food. I wonder why this place is deserted. I found a place where the locks were open and I found a key. There was a small store that still had food in it but most of it is already gone bad. I lived like this for two months. My wounds were healed. I ate canned food that I found in the store, slept in the place and watched the report. I was getting ready to watch the report when I heard a shriek. I ran around the corner and saw a man trying to undress a woman. I didn't even think I ran up to them and punched the man in the face. He fell with a thud to the ground and was lights out.

Still looking at him I said.

"Are you OK Miss."

"Yes I'm fine, thanks to you. My name is Paige." When I heard that name I looked straight at her. It was the same Paige I took to the palace with me a few months ago.

"Its a pleasure." I said

"Whats your name."

"It's Am-Meredith." I also said America.

"Do you live you here Meredith and do you have a job." She asked

I sighed.

"Yes, I live here and no I don't have a job, no one wants to hire me because of my hands." And it was true I tried but they all said no.

She gently took my hands and looked at them.

"Would you like a job at the palace."

"I can't I'm just an eighth." I said

"Yes I can. I was an eighth but someone who recently passed brought me to the palace and it's the least I can do for you and her." I smiled because she was talking about me.

"I would love a job. Thank you so much Paige."

"Its my pleasure and you did just save me."

We walked to a bus stop and took a bus to the palace. The bus ride was about 40 minutes long then we got to the palace and went to the kitchen.

"Anne, Anne." Paige called.

Anne walked up to us.

"Anne can Meredith have a job here. She just saved my life."

"What happened, what happened."

"I was meeting my brother and when he left a man came up to me and started undressing me, but the Meredith knocked the light out of him."

"Oh my."

"Yes she can we are a little short staffed. What can you do, cook or serve."

"Both I'll do anything." I said

"Great you can cook, go over to that girl with blond hair."

That girl was Marlee. I walked over to her quickly. Excited to see her again.

"Hi my name is Meredith and I'm new." Her eyes shot up and she examined my face. She looked puzzled.

"Hi I'm Malory, let's get you some new clothes and show you around."

We went to my new room and that I shared with another maid. She was about to give me a uniform in my hand, but she froze.

"What happened to your hands." She said while looking at them.

"I got whipped like you Marlee and Carter."

Her eyes grew and she was confused.

"Don't worry Malory I won't tell anyone or should I say Marlee."

"You look a little like America" She whispered and a tear fell down her face.

I nodded.

"What happened."

I stared telling her the story.

"Your hands look worse than mine Ames."

"I know, I got lashed more than 15 times."

After talking I got dressed and started cooking.

Anne was impressed with me and said I she would like me to be a maid. I didn't disagree and took the job.

After the day was over I went back to my new room. I sat on my bed for a while then the door opened and a little blonde girl waked in.

Lucy!

I gasped out of all the people here I'm going to share a room with Lucy.

She looked at me puzzled.

"Hi I'm Meredith your new roommate."

"Hi I'm-"

"Lucy." I said

"Who did you know."

"You might know me better as America."

She put her hand up to her mouth and stared at me.

I embraced her.

"I missed you Lucy."

"I thought you were gone." she Whispered

"Go get Aspen and I'll explain everything, but don't tell him why just him to come."

She nodded and left.

After five minutes Aspen walked in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Mer?" He said

"No it's Meredith now."

I told them both what happened and that they can't tell anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

After a week of being a maid there were no incidents. Maxon is supposed to chose a wife tonight. It broke my heart but if he finds out my family and Maxon could be in danger.

I was called up to the third flood to clean The queens room. I knocked on her door.

"Come in." I curtsied and started cleaning. After 20 minutes the room was clean.

"All done my queen." I said and curtsied.

"Whats you name."

"Meredith."

"You look familiar but I just can put my finger on it." Oh no she can't recognize me.

"You've probably see me in the halls before."

"Maybe." Then I left.

I was walked down the hallway when I saw a strange man. I heard footsteps behind me and it was Maxon. I quickly looked away but then the rebel alarm went off. The strange man pulled out a gun and pointed it to Maxon. Before I could think I jumped in front of Maxon and the gun went off. I felt terrible pain in my leg and my knee buckled. There was a second gun shot but it was a guard who shot the rebel. Guards came and grabbed Maxon and took him away.

"What about the maid." He shouted.

"There's no time to get her."

I was left alone in the hall. I could hear yelling and shots in the lower part of the palace. The pain was getting worse so I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my leg. I was loosing large amounts of blood and I started to feel dizzy. Everything went black after a while.

Beep beep beep

Then I heard voices talking. I opened my eyes to an extremely bright light. I was in the infirmary. I looked to my side and saw other maids and guards who was injured. I sit up and a dizzy wave goes over me then a splitting headache. My head sinks into my hands and I groan.

"Good to see your awake miss but can I please have your name." Said a doctor.

"Its miss Meredith."

"Ok miss Meredith you were shot in the leg and we would advise you to stay off of your leg for a week or two and you would probably be using a cane till your leg is fully healed." Oh no why. I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Thank you Doctor."

"We will have crutches sent to you in a short while then your can leave."

I nodded and waited for the crutches.

"Here you go Miss Meredith." A nurse gave me crutches.

"Thank you." Then she left

I went back to my room to see if my friends were all right. The second I walked in someone crushed me with a hug.

"Mer." It was Marlee.

"Your crushing me."

"Sorry what happened."

"I got shot."

"I'm so sorry."

"Mer what happened." Said Lucy behind Marlee.

"I got shot while I was on the third floor.

"Who got chose to be Maxon's wife." I asked

"Kriss did."

"I thought so." I said. I wad happy for Kriss and I think that Celeste is also happy for het because she doesn't love Maxon.

After two moths I was using a cane. Kriss and Maxon got married but The king was still holding on to his title. Aspen and Lucy got engaged. I haven't see Maxon since the accident because I was doing thing on the lower floor because I was struggling with the stairs.

"Meredith." Anne called

"Yes Anne."

"Can you clean the Prince and Princess rooms."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

So I gathered the thing I needed and went up. I cleaned Kriss's room first, luckily she wasn't there. I finished up and went to Maxon's room. I knocked and he was luckily not there. I wad making his bed when the door opened. I stun around dropping my cane and almost falling myself. It was Maxon. He rushed over to help me.

"I'm fine Prince Maxon."

I said

"Just helping... wait you look familiar."

"No I don't." I said turning towards his bed.

"You were the maid who took the bullet for me a while back."

I groaned "yes."

"Thank you very much and why would you do that for someone like me."

"Your the heir to the throne you shouldn't be cripple."

"Did that bullet cause you to started using a cane."

I sighed "yes."

"I'm very sorry that happened. I wanted to find you but I didn't know your name."

"It's fine."

"May I know your name now."

"It Meredith."

"Thank you Meredith."

"It was a pleasure being shot for you." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled and I left.

Now another month went by and I saw Maxon a few times but that was it.

"Meredith can you please go clean the prince Maxon's room." Said Anne

"Sure"

I went up and started cleaning his room.

"You again." I jumped It was Maxon leaning in the door.

"No mean to scare you."

I went back to working.

"Here are some clean towels Prince Maxon." And I gave then to him.

He gasped and looked at my scarred hands. I put them behind my back.

"What happened my dear." He said.

"I'm not your dear and none of your business." I just said not your dear. I'm dead.

He grabbed my wrist and looked at my hand then at me.

"There is only one person that had ever said that to me." He said

"Ok." I tried to get my hand loose.

"Let go Maxon." I struggled. Then gasped because I didn't use his title.

"I mean Prince Maxon."

"America." He whispered and I stopped fighting and looked him in the eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Computer broke and lost my story so I started over and took someone's suggestion. It was a guest without a name so thanks unnamed person!**

 **Sorry it took so long to post.**

"Let me see your eyes." He demanded.

"Your looking at then now."

"No I'm not let me see them." I slowly started taking out my coloured lenses.

He gasped and pulled me in for a hug. I could feel tears falling down my back.

"What happened to you, you were dead."

"No something happened and I had to leave."

Then he took my hands and looked at then. With in a second he was behind me and unbuttoning my dress.

"No Maxon." I tried to stop him.

He gasped at the sight of my back.

"Who did this." He said angrily.

"No one." I started to button up my dress.

He took a deep breath.

"Mer tell me what happened."

I sighed

I told him about his father, saving Paige, being stripped from my cast, working here.

He looked furious. He grabbed my wrist and took me out of the room. He got to his mothers room and knocked.

"Come in."

"Mother please come to Fathers study immediately, its urgent."

Out in the hallway I started pleading.

"Maxon please he will hurt my family and he will hurt you." He froze

"You got whipped for me and left for me."

I didn't saw anything.

"Answers me." He said angry.

"Yes." I whispered.

He embraced me.

Then walked on to his fathers study. He didn't even bother knocking he just burst in. Then Amberlyn came. There were a few confused people standing there.

"Everyone get out." Maxon shouted and everyone left.

"Maxon what on earth are you doing." He said

"How dare you take away my true love."

"What do you mean."

"America." He shouted

Amberlyn cupped my face and looked into my eyes.

"America." She whispered.

I nodded.

"Amberlyn please leave and let me discuss things with Maxon."

She looked at Maxon and he nodded.

And she left.

"Son lock the door." Maxon turned around and started locking the door.

Something smashed and I looked over at Maxon laying on the ground. Clarkson hit him over the head with something. He grabbed me and took me to a chair. He placed me over it was tied my hands. Then he tied Maxons onto a chair upright facing my back.

"You just couldn't stay away could you." He said

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to teach you that your nothing again and this time your going to prison."

He went to his desk and took out a whip. My heart dropped. I would go through the pain but I don't want Maxon to get hurt.

"Any last words." He said

I saw Maxon stirring.

"Yes, I love you Maxon and my heart belongs to you."

Rage filled Clarkson's eyes and he ripped my dress clean off leaving me only in my underwear and white bra.

He stuffed a cloth in my mouth to muffle out any screams.

He started whipping me and Maxon started screaming. Clarkson stopped whipping and grabbed another cloth and stuffed it into Maxon's mouth.

Then he started hitting me again. I could hear Maxon sobbing. My back was burning and I was screaming.

I think an hour had passed and Clarkson stopped.

"Do you still love him." He said.

I couldn't answer.

I nodded.

Then he hit me again. Clap!

"Do you still love him."

I nodded

Clap!

"Do you still love him." This time his voice was almost shouting.

I nodded

He hit me again but this time it was the hardest he has ever hit me.

I crumbled into the chair. I heard Maxon's muffled screams.

Clarkson untied my and I fell to the ground. He grabbed my throat and lifted me off the ground. He smashed me agains the wall and my back went up in flames. I couldn't breathe anymore. I was gasping for air. I looked at Maxon. His eyes were red and his cheek were tear stained. I looked at the center of the room. There was a big blood puddle. My blood. I was getting really dizzy and my vision was. I used every last bit of strength I had and kicked Clarkson. He let go and fell to the ground like a lifeless body. I was gasping for air. I look at Clarkson also gasping for air, I must have hit his wind out.

I started standing up and grabbed a vase. I lifted it up and smashed it on his head. He fell and when he hit the ground my knees buckled. I hit the ground hard. I took out the cloth in my mouth and started taking deep breath. I could hear Maxon trying to get my attention. I was still trying to take in air. I sat up. Clarkson still unconscious and Maxon trying to get out of the chair. I started crawling towards Maxon. It was a horror scene. There was blood on the floor and on the wall. I tried to stand up but I couldn't, I just continued crawling. I finally got to him after what felt like ten minutes. I pulled out the cloth in Maxon's mouth.

"America I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please America I'm sorry." I tried to tell him its ok but my throat was sore form screaming and being strangled. I couldn't make any noise. I think he could see it.

 **Hope to post again soon.**

 **Any more suggestion. Please leave a name.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Probably the last chapter!**

"Don't talk Ames just untie me." I nodded and started working on the knots. I hand were shaking.

"America please stop shaking. I'm here." He said

When the knot was loose enough he slipped his hands out. He jumped out of his seat and embraced me. I let out a short shriek but I'm voice failed me. He pulled back quickly remembering my back.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to hurt you." I just nodded with tears in my eyes. He jumped up and ran out the room. I crawled to my maids uniform and covered myself.

A few minutes later Maxon and a couple of guard were there. All the guard looked at the room in horror.

"Take the king to a prison cell and no one lets him out."

The Maxon came to me. He picked me up gently trying not to touch my wounds.

"Don't let my mother see this." He commanded.

There was a gasp. It was Amberlyn standing in the door. She was just staring at the horror.

"Mother I will explain everything later but I need to take America to the infirmary." She nodded and we went down to the infirmary. Amberlyn was following us.

"Someone help." Maxon shouted. There were a bunch of doctors and nurses around us. Maxon put me on my stomach on a bed.

"She will need stitches and lots of bandages." One doctor said.

"We only need two doctors and two nurses the rest leave." One voice said.

They were shouting commands and started touching my back. I would have screamed but I still couldn't. Someone put numbing cream on my back and started stitching my back.

I closed my eyes and gridded my teeth.

Finally they were done and I was bandaged up. The doctors left us alone.

"Maxon what happened." Said Amberlyn.

"Mother I have to show you something." He was unbuttoning his shirt and turned around.

She gasped.

"Who did this."

"Father he has been punishing me and now this is the second time he did it to America."

She didn't say anything.

"He told us America dead, but he stripped her of her cast and she was told to never tell her true identity."

"How could he do this." She said. I try to sit up and manage it. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know he this these thing to you and America."

"I told the guard to put father in a prison cell."

She nodded and embraced Maxon. Then embraced me gently not to hurt me. Then she left us alone.

"I wish to have my red hair back." I said

"I like your red hair a lot more." He said

"I can't believe you did that for me." He said

"You did it for me." My voice still not good.

"America that was no where near what you did for me."

"I still love you."

"I don't love Kriss I was forced to love her."

After a few minutes Kriss walked in with a guard.

"Who is this." She looked at me. Then she eyes widened.

"America." She said

I nodded

Maxon took her hand.

"Kriss please answer me honestly."

She nodded

"Do you really love me."

She was quiet.

"No I don't love you Maxon." He smiled

"Then were getting a divorce." Her face lit up.

"Really."

"Yes."

She spun around and kissed the guard. The shocked look on Maxon's face was probably similar to mine. He shrugged and walked to me.

"I love you America." Then he kissed me and I kissed back.

"Maxon I'm sorry I never loved you and fell in love with someone else." Kriss said.

"Don't worry Kriss I did the same. Even when I thought she was dead."

They left and I stood up to look at myself in the mirror. I got a shock when I saw my neck. It was blue and purple, it was badly bruised.

"America I have a surprise for you come with me." I put on a shirt and a skirt and followed him. We went into the women room and he told me to close my eyes and I did.

"Are you ready."

"Yes." Then I hear he opened the door.

"Ames." A voice screamed not just any voice it was May. I open my eyes and she was running full speed to me.

"May." I said and she hugged me but I let out a small yelp.

Then my whole family hugged me. Everyone was there Mom, dad, May, Gerard, Kenna, her husband, their child and even Kota.

Everyone started crying.

I explained bit of what happen but I wanted to spare them of some things.

After everyone was done they all went up to their rooms

"Maxon. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you my dear."

"I'm still not your dear."

Both of us went up to Amberlyn and we told her that Kriss and Maxon are getting a divorce, he is marrying me and that he is going to become king.

She agreed to everything. She was happy that I was marrying Maxon.

She loves me and Maxon also loves me. I love them too.

The country loved the news that I was back and going to marry Maxon. They were outraged with the king and we got married soon after that day we anounced it and became King and Queen.

 **Any suggestion to what should happen next or a new story idea.**


End file.
